fcmojofandomcom-20200213-history
Template talk:Infobox heritage railway
help with caption field Can somebody please fix the caption field so that it is spanning two columns and centered, but not bold text? I have tried without success. Our Phellap 23:54, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :Fixed. The problem was the ! before the style commands on the caption line, which made wiki think it was a heading cell. Changing that to makes it work properly. Slambo (Speak) 19:57, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Commercial Operations, Name field What should go here in the case of preserved railways which have been owned and run by several different commercial companies? For example, the NYMR has been run commercially as the Whitby and Pickering railway, YNMR, NER, LNER and BR. Ollie 10:14, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Expanding the template Following a review of my use of this template for Lynton and Barnstaple Railway, it seems that it might be useful to allow more data to be given for both the commercial and preservation stages of a line, as is possible with the gauge, for example, name, no of stations, miles. Whilst that is being considered, are there any other data fields that could be added to both sections? Motive power, for example. Regards, Lynbarn 01:18, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Better late than never, but I've expanded it to allow additional information in the commercial history, using parameters com-years, com-years1, com-events, com-events1 etc in the same way as the preservation history. I suggest if you use these, you don't use the originalopen, closedpassengers and closed parameters, as they have the heading in the first column and year in the second, whereas the new parameters are the other way round. Originalopen is now an optional parameter.See Talyllyn Railway for an example. — [[User:Tivedshambo|''' Tivedshambo ]] (t/ ) 17:40, 19 March 2008 (UTC) : See adapt this infobox below. Peter Horn 21:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Co-ordinates in Template I have removed the co-ordinates from the template. Many lines are quite a few miles long - i.e Great Central; Ffestiniog; Severn Valley; West Somerset; Kent and East Sussex; Swanage Railway - I could go on. Co-ordinates are pretty meaningless for this type of linear object, the point selected would be quite arbitary -- for example: * Great Central - would you take Loughborough; Quorn; Leicester * Ffestiniog - Porthmadog; Minffordd; Blaenau Ffestiniog (I will not consider the implications when the WHR link is closed next year) * Severn Valley Railway - Kidderminster; Bewdley; Bridgenorth * West Somerset - Bishops Lydeyard; Minehead * Talyllyn - Tywyn, Abergynolwyn * Swanage - Swanage; Corfe Castle (or even Wareham!) I could go on, however in summary, co-ordinates do not have any part of this template. --Stewart '''(talk) 21:31, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :I put it in following a discussion for Talyllyn Railway - it isn't compulsory to use them, but they are useful for stations with one main station. — [[User:Tivedshambo|''' Tivedshambo ]] (t/ ) 00:19, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Redesign Would anyone object to me redesigning the infobox to bring it under the same design as other infoboxes (such as Template:Infobox GB station)? Kevin Steinhardt (talk) 18:25, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :No objections from me. Will the parameters be the same? If they're radically different, we'll need some controlled method of changeover. — [[User:Tivedshambo| Tivedshambo ]] (t/ ) 19:34, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::The parameters would be the same; yes. Kevin Steinhardt (talk) 19:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Okay; redesign has been done. Some lines will need to be made optional--which I'm still figuring out. If someone could write a test page which tests all parameters, ... Kevin Steinhardt (talk) 20:25, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Update: I think I've figured out the optional business. If anyone has any problems/complaints/whatnot, ... User talk:Kevin Steinhardt. Cheers. Kevin Steinhardt (talk) 20:32, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Note to contributors: if there's a problem with a template, '''fix it (and don't revert hard work); cheers. Kevin Steinhardt (talk) 16:32, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Current works Would it just be easier if you gave me a list of what you wanted changed/added, and I could do up the template myself? Kevin Steinhardt (talk) 13:24, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Adapt this infobox | |originalrack= | |originalelec= 550 V DC Overhead line | |preservedgauge = | |preservedrack = | |preservedelec= 550 V DC Overhead line | |era = | |owned = | |operator = | |stations = | |length = | |originalopen = 1918, Freight traffic 1926, Passenger traffic | |closed = 1963, Passenger traffic 1982, Freight traffic | |stageyears = | |stage = | |years = 1979 | |events = Taken over by the (ÖGLB) | |years1 = }} Template:Infobox Heritage Railway How can one adapt this template to railways in the US Canada, or Europe and get rid of the irrelevant link to the List of British heritage and private railways, as well as incorporate all of the relevant parameters of Template:Infobox rail. See Talk:Hull-Chelsea-Wakefield Railway#Heritage Railway & Hull-Chelsea-Wakefield Railway as well Talk:Höllentalbahn (Niederösterreich)#Template heritage railway & Höllentalbahn (Niederösterreich) Peter Horn 23:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) : Or Template:Infobox rail line. Peter Horn 23:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) : Oh yes, West Coast Wilderness Railway. Peter Horn 23:56, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Would it be possible to make "| data48 = List of British heritage and private railways" optional, i.e. not show?? Or create a new infobox for heritage railways in the rest of the world (outside of GB)?? Peter Horn 00:34, 17 May 2009 (UTC) : I'm inclined to remove it altogether. As I see it, the infobox should contain details of the railway in the article, and not act as a general navbox. Templates like can be used instead. — [[User:Tivedshambo|''' Tivedshambo ]] (t/ ) 07:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::I've removed it. — [[User:Tivedshambo| Tivedshambo ]] (t/ ) 07:23, 17 May 2009 (UTC) : Good for you! Now you, or others can add to nearly 100 British Heritage Railways that are already linked to this infobox. Lots of work ahead, have fun. As for heritage railways, the gauge may not be the only thing, or item, that is either preserved or replaced as the case may be. In case of the West Coast Wilderness Railway it is the rack system that is preserved. In other cases it may be the electrification system that is preserverd, altered, or abandoned. See also Expanding the template above. Template:Infobox rail line and Template:Infobox Heritage Railway are constructed in a similar, if not the same, manner. So I'll copy and paste the two either to my sandbox or to "Wordpad" on my PC and play around. Peter Horn 21:23, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think most of the British articles already , or the Welsh/Scottish/Northern Irish equivalents, so no work required. — [[User:Tivedshambo| Tivedshambo ]] (t/ ) 22:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I had already noticed this by the time you posted your reply here because I did some random checking. By the way, I have already taken care of the rack system issue as you can see from the revision history of this template. Peter Horn 01:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : I took care ot the rack system issue for the Höllentalbahn, see condensed sample. However, under "Preservation history" "|years = 1979 |" (the year that the restored service started) does for some reason not show. Did I introduce a "bug" into the template? Peter Horn 01:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :: I put "Taken over by the (ÖGLB)" into the sample box. No show either. What is missing? Peter Horn 01:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::You'd used the years parameter instead of stageyears - I've now fixed it. — [[User:Tivedshambo| Tivedshambo ]] (t/ ) 06:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Yet the info still does not show up below "Preservation history". The same problem occurs within the infobox in the Hull-Chelsea-Wakefield Railway article, see the abbreviated sample above. Peter Horn 15:05, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I have modified the entries in "The Hull-Chelsea-Wakefield Railway" box. That one works now. Peter Horn 15:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::: OK, now I got the "hang of it". Everything works just fine. Thanks a million old chap. Peter Horn 15:26, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Logo Can some one add "Logo" etc? Peter Horn User talk 22:12, 2 December 2009 (UTC) : I don't think a logo field would be suitable for the template. I know everyone has this image in their minds of happy, smily heritage organisations, but some can be pretty ruthless with their logotypes and I'm not sure we should put Wikipedia in a position of infringement. Kevin Steinhardt (talk) 16:36, 6 December 2009 (UTC) : "Loverly", in the case of the Epping Ongar Railway you yourself moved at some point a logo from the text into the infobox that was at that time! When I exchanged the infobox there wou;d have been a problem, except that some one else already fixed the heritage infobox. Peter Horn User talk 21:38, 6 December 2009 (UTC) Helston Railway Preservation Company I have added: | logo = }| }} }| }}}}} }}} to the template, so why does the logo not yet show in the infobox in Helston Railway Preservation Company?? Peter Horn User talk 21:27, 3 December 2009 (UTC) :Also useful for the Peak Rail article. Peter Horn User talk 21:38, 3 December 2009 (UTC) :And Great Central Railway (preserved). Peter Horn User talk 20:02, 5 December 2009 (UTC) Peter Horn User talk 20:11, 5 December 2009 (UTC) :I have fixed up the template - used image rather than logo internally. Use logo in the call. Keith D (talk) 23:36, 5 December 2009 (UTC) At least in the case of the Epping Ongar Railway "logo_caption" would be useful. When I moved the map into the infobox the caption "Current services only extend as far as Coopersale Halt, although it is planned to eventually extend the line to a new station at Epping." got lost. Peter Horn User talk 20:52, 6 December 2009 (UTC) Optional parameters While I appreciate the work that editors have done to make parameters optional, this is not strictly necessary. See the documentation for - if a data parameter is left blank, that data and the associated label will be ignored. Having numerous #IF: calls makes the template unnecessarily complex (IMO). I'm happy to remove them all, but don't want to tread on too many toes. Any thoughts? — [[User:Tivedshambo| Tivedshambo ''']] (t/ ) 16:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't change a thing until we've come to a conclusion. Kevin Steinhardt (talk) 21:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC)